We opened up a resturant in Santa Fe
by Mo-Lou
Summary: The boys Mark and Roger go to Santa Fe to help out Collins, Angel and Benny. Leaving the girls at home bored so they fallow. Lame I know but just read please reveiw
1. Are we packed?

"Mimi, I leave tomorrow, I have to pack" said Roger. In between the kisses she was giving him.

"Fine leave me, whatever" she said as she got up off him and leaned against the door. Roger looked at her with his puppy doge face and she couldn't help but smile.

"I have to help with the restaurant in Santa Fe you know that" he said

"I know, Collins and Angel opened yesterday" she said as she got he duffel bag. "besides you'll make money when you play your guitar".

"Exactly" he opened the closet the share. "What should I pack?"

"well your sexy plaid pants of course". Roger smiled and pulled them out.

"I'll leave my green sweatshirt for you to wear when I'm gone"

"Thanks babe" after a few minutes they were done packing

"Now where were we?" asked Roger as he grabbed Mimi by the waist and was about to kiss her

"ROGER!" yelled Mark from the other room "Have you seen my scarf?"

"No" Roger yelled "Did you check the closet?"

"No"

"Than do it" Yelled Mimi

"What if I can't find it?"

"Why do you need it?"

Mark opened the door "Because my mom gave it to me"

"Aw pumpkin" Mimi said as she got up to hug him "We'll help you find it"

The next morning Mark had his scarf and they were ready to go.

"Are we packed?" asked Mark

"Yes, let's go" said Roger

Mimi ran up to Roger and jumped on him and planted a huge kiss. Mark rolled his eyes

"I saw that Mark" she said

"Good" he said

"I'm going to miss you send me a postcard okay"

"Sure thing crazy lady" said Roger as he set Mimi down

"Be safe" she said

"We will" both boys said simultaneously

"Do you boys need to go to the bath room?"

"No mom" teased Mark

"What about fiord? Do you boys have food and drinks for the ride?"

"Yes" said Roger

"Okay, well excuse me for wanting to make sure you boys are safe"

"I love you" roger said

"I love you too. By Marky"

"Bye Mimi" and the two boys pulled away.


	2. Do you know the way?

"Mark, we've passed this MacDonald's already" Roger complained. He knew he shouldn't have let him drive.

"We have not" Mark protested

"Dude how many Macdonald's do you know that have crappy meal on their sign?"

"Alright, maybe we're a little lost"

"A LITTLE, Mark we're lucky we're not in San Diego" after half an hour of arguing mark pulled over and let Roger drive.

"Marky" Roger said "I'm sorry I yelled at you"

"No bro moments but thanks for apologizing" Mark fell asleep and then he heard Roger swear. "What now?"

"We are out of gas" he said

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am"

"Fuck" said Mark

"Thank you captain obvious"

"Wait I put gas in the back"

"Maureen's right" said Roger "I'm the hot one and you're the smart one"

"Shut up"

Mark got out of the car and looked at the sign and poked his head into the car

"Sorry, how the fuck did we end up in Lawrence Kansas?"

"Oops"

"Oops? We're no where near Santa Fe dipstick"

In silence Mark filled up the car got in the driver seat and got back on track.


	3. Chips anyone?

The girls are sitting watching TV. Maureen was in the kitchen getting more food.

"This is fun" said Joanne

"I wonder what the boys are doing?" asked Mimi

"Well, knowing the boys…they're lost"

"I think they made it there on time" said a worried Mimi

"Chips anyone?" asked Maureen as we walked back in

"Thanks honeybear"

"No problem pookie"

"Ugh you girls are so….adorable"

"Uh oh" said Maureen "someone's missing sex"

"It's okay Mimi" said Joanne

"Guy's I'm not missing sex" she said

"Oh look at her, its killing her" Maureen said teasingly

"What do you miss most?" asked Joanne

"I miss the way he would come up behind me and cover my eyes. Then he would whisper in my ear and kiss me on my neck. Sometimes when I was on the couch, he would throw me over his shoulder and carry me to the bedroom.

"Mark did some of that stuff with me…now I'm a lesbian" Maureen said

Mimi opened her mouth to say something but nothing was coming out. For the first time she was at a loss for words.

"Chips…chips anyone" interrupted Joanne

"Guy's lets go" said Mimi

"To Santa Fe?" asked Joanne

'Yeah, come on what do ya say"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you want us to go to Santa Fe…just so you can have sex with your boyfriend?" asked Maureen

"Yeah" said Mimi

"As long as we're clear" said Maureen

"Alright we'll leave tomorrow" said Joanne.


	4. You okay honey?

"Fuck" yelled Collins

"What" said Benny

"The bitch forget to leave the keys to the fridge"

"Well, we'll see her tomorrow so we can get the keys then" said Benny

"Hey" said a familiar

"Roger!" said Angel

Collins and Benny came to the front to great their friends.

"Hey Man" Collins said giving Mark a hug "What took you so long?"

"Roger let me drive"

"Enough said" joked Benny

"So, this is…what the hell is this Thomas?" asked Roger

"It's what we like to call a dream come true" defended Angel

"More like a nightmare" Mark said under his breath

"Look you boys are here to help us unload, and build, and paint, and…" started Collins

"Basically, help you boys fix up this piece of shit in two weeks" finished Roger

"Yes" Benny said

Just then Collins took a step back and his foot went through the floor.

"God Dammit" he said

"You okay honey?" asked Angel

"Do I look okay?"

Angel rushed over and kissed his nose. Benny and Roger went and pulled Collins out of the floor. Collins led Mark and Roger up the back way to the apartment above the restaurant.

"Welcome to hotel Dumott-Schunard. Our room is down the hall. Benny's is to the left, Mark can take the one to the right and Roger….you don't mind the pullout couch" explained Angel

"Why do I get the couch?" asked Roger

"Well because I know something you all don't know and….it's in this little room with a built in bathroom"

"Roger" fine


End file.
